Trips Down Memory Lane
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: No one ever noticed Equade Elysian until they came along... Who are they and why is their connection so strong? Only Ely can tell... First chapter is 666 words long! Numbers, language.
1. Itachi 666 words

The first time anyone noticed her was when she screeched in pain after accidentally gashing her leg on a sharp branch as she was running. Even then only one had noticed her. Only _he_ had noticed her.

His name was Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. He was thirteen, just recently a Jonin. He heard the cry and ran to investigate. He found _her_.

Her name was Equade Elysian. She was seven, only a Genin, but a strong person. However, even her physical strength was no match for the power of her scream.

Itachi saw the injured girl sitting curled up under a nightshade plant, whimpering over her wounded leg. Blood leaked from under her hands and between her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Elysian heard someone approach and looked up, hissing. Itachi stopped for a moment then he stepped forward. Elysian hissed again. Itachi kept coming nearer to her.

He knelt in front of the frightened girl and looked at her. His eyes were filled with worry as a small puddle of blood under Elysian's left foot caught his attention.

"You need help," he said quietly. The only response was a small whimper from Elysian. Quietly, Itachi ripped a piece of fabric from his black shirt. His mother wouldn't be happy about it, he knew, but he couldn't leave Elysian to die. "Here, let me see your wound. I'll help you."

Elysian slowly removed her hands from the deep cut on her left shin. Itachi carefully wrapped the black fabric around the girl's wounded leg and tied it. Elysian tried to stand up but lost her balance. Itachi grabbed her shoulder before she could fall.

"I'll get you to the hospital," he whispered. Elysian nodded gratefully and limped along beside Itachi. The sun was going down as they made their way to the hospital. Some of Itachi's friends were on the street and laughed when they saw him walking slowly with a girl clutching his arm. Itachi ignored them. Instead he focused on speaking with Elysian.

"You're Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?" Elysian asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm guessing you must be Equade Elysian, am I correct?"

"You are not mistaken. I've heard so much about you from your brother. Sasuke, isn't it?" Itachi nodded. Elysian continued. "He always talks about you. He says you're the most amazing person since the Fourth Hokage. I didn't use to think so, but now I'm convinced he's right. Only you don't seem to have as many fangirls as he does. He's something different alright, I'll give him that, but he doesn't seem as gentle as you… I'm sorry… Am I talking too much?"

"Oh! N-no! O-of course not!" Elysian giggled. "Sorry, you just got me a little surprised that's all. Heh-heh…" He chuckled quietly. "I've heard a lot about _you_ from Sasuke as well, Elysian. He says you're quiet and that you always stay back in the shadows with two other girls. He tells me that the three of you have an air of mystery about you, like you're keeping something secret." He stopped talking when they arrived at the hospital.

A kind nurse helped Elysian to an empty room and got a doctor to examine her injury. Itachi waited to hear how she was doing before heading home. As he was walking away he thought about how Elysian was hissing at him when he found her.

_Yep._ Itachi decided. _She's definitely hiding something. I don't think I'll want to ever know what it is…_

**Me (Elysian): Yeah, that's what happened. Oh! BTW, CHN doesn't own Itachi or the hospital. They belong to the mind and imagination of Masashi Kishimoto. Ja!**


	2. Julie 315 words

**Yes, I know. I'm the devil. Last chapter had 666 words in it. Didn't do it on purpose. The devil wants my head…**

**Only Elysian belongs to me. Tankuna Majesty belongs to a friend. Cadia Julie belongs to, believe it ir not, **_**wolf princess**_** julie!!**

They had left her. Her heart had been broken. Her two best friends in the whole world had moved on and left her. For the first time in her life 7-year-old Cadia Julie felt miserable. Her "Sisters" Tankuna Majesty, the Water Assassin, and Equade Elysian, the Fire Shield, had become 7-year-old Genin. Julie, the Earthen Medic, apparently wasn't good enough for the rank of Genin.

"I wanna die…"

"Don't say that Jul!"

Julie looked up when two voices called her affectionate name. It was Majesty and Elysian! _Oh, great. Just the people I wanted to see._ She put her head down again. "Go away." She felt a hand on each shoulder. Julie knew it was her so-called Sisters. She lifted her head again, irritated. "What do you want?"

Majesty blinked at her. "There's good news Jul."

"What? That you're both Chunin now too? Well good for you! I don't care!"

Elysian sighed loudly. "Jul, listen. The good news is that… Well… Maj went over your scores again and read them to me. I calculated them and… It turns out that you _didn't_ get a 20 after all!"

Elysian and Majesty spoke at the same time. "You did it Jul! You got a 99!"

Julie stood up in astonishment. "W-W-WHAT?! 99?!" Her friends nodded happily, smiling.

All three of them embraced, laughing and crying and squealing with joy. "WE ALL PASSED WITH A TOTAL OF 297! YES!"

**Me: Well folks, that wraps this chapter up. I wonder how many words are in here this time.**


	3. Zaraku 175 words

**There were 315 words in chapter two.**

**Equade Zaraku belongs to me.**

Elysian was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. Then again, she pretty much _was_ a giddy school girl. She and her Sisters Majesty and Julie were Genin on the same team, and to make things even more fun, their teacher was none other than Elysian's own half-brother Equade Zaraku.

"Isss everybody here?" Zaraku asked. His voice sounded like a hissing viper. "You all know me by now. You ssshhhould alssso know that I am going to be your sssensssei." He eyed his half-sister lovingly. He sighed. "Sssissster, mussst you alwaysss be ssso… hyperactive…?"

Elysian nodded and giggled, still jumping. Zaraku sighed again. _Why me to be blesssed with sssuch an insssane half-sssissster?_ He looked at the three girls before him. Julie and Majesty were trying futily to hold Elysian down while simultaneously trying to avoid stepping on each other's feet. _Yeah. It'sss going to be a long three yearsss…_


	4. Majesty 309 words

**Don't worry Julie-chan… Ely doesn't have a crush on Itachi… I have a better thing in mind. (crappy evil laughter)**

Majesty looked over the forest from the back of Soar, the Eagle Demon. Her sharp eyes spotted Elysian riding Jane. The demon horse was galloping frantically through the forest. Majesty kept an eye on them.

"Soar, take me down to Elysian," she said. The gold demon nodded and dove into the trees. "Jane! Elysian! What is it?"

Elysian looked to Majesty. "It's Julie! She's in trouble! I never should've left her! She was taken by surprise! Sense came and told me that Julie was barely holding her own against a gang of Sound Jonin!"

"She hasn't been feeling well lately, has she? A surprise attack would catch any of us off guard!"

At the other end of the forest Julie was protecting herself with a thick shield of stones. She had created dust clones to attack while she thought of a plan.

_Oh man. What am I going to do? I shouldn't have sent Sense to get help. Now I'm all alone fighting Sound Jonin! Wait! I smell them! Sense… She did it!_

Majesty and Elysian jumped from the demons. "Julie!" They joined their teammate and started fighting as one. Before long all of the Sound Ninja were dead or frightened away.

"You okay Jul?" Elysian was concerned. "If it wasn't for Majesty we may not have made it through the fight. I'm glad she spotted me when she did, or else, well, you know what I mean."

Majesty hopped on Soar's back. "Hey! You two land bounds coming?" Elysian and Julie climbed on Jane and followed Majesty out of the forest.

**Me: Well, I hope Maj has enough credit to be given the title of this chapter.**


End file.
